Anjar
The Anjar Forms are a magic system created and employed by Wayne in Forum Fight. They are also heavily tied to the magic system in Wayne's current writing in progress.(And this is basically a copy+paste of his outline for it.) Base Mechanics Every wielder of the “forms of Anyjar” has a very important tie to a creature which I have come to call the “Av’yjar”. These beings are a race of beings that co-exist with ourselves, yet are rarely able to be seen by the naked eye. These beings are very intelligent, but are largely unable to comprehend humans, which brings them to try an array of things to assist or hurt us. Miracles of some types can be attributed directly to Av’yjar influence, as can some disasters. From what we do know, these beings seem to always have a direct connection to a single human, through whom they can comprehend the material world. Mages are those who are able to speak with these spirits, and to ask for their strength. Av’yjar are able to effect nearly any aspect of the world, as they are not truly a part of it- but something alien that truly should not be here. There are good ones, bad ones, and indifferent ones- just like humans. The Av’yjar are typically very close in temperament to their bonded human, thought this is not always the case. Now comes the aspect of what we call mages or wizards. Mages are people who are born with a unique sense of empathy which goes so far that they can touch the Av’yjar. Through their emotions, lack thereof, or perceptions, they can communicate with their bonded Av’yjar. As they continue to communicate with them, they can improve the bond between them, enabling the Av’yjar to touch and change things in the immediate area of the mage. This bond is vital, and as it grows the two beings become closer and closer. Some of the greatest archmages of the past are said to have almost become one with their bonded Av’yjar. Now while Av’yjar do the true magic at the will of a mage, they do not truly know their perfect motives or wishes without hard training- they simply tie certain frames of mind to different actions. A mage could accidentally send signals for his Av’yjar to set off fires by simply entering into an angry fight with another human. As such, the Mages, or Av’y-Mn must carefully guard their minds. Additionally, a single Av’yjar can only do so much before they tire and must regain their strength. This threshold depends upon the bond they share with the mage, and the difficulty of the task. Some humans are aided by Av’yjar without even knowing it- and this is how some peoples in the world are able to hear things they could not hear, to feel things they could not feel, or see things that cannot be. They also can whisper the thoughts of beasts, and a wide array of other things- for they are active in the world- even if they can only rarely touch it. The forms of mind used to entice magic response from the Av’yjar are known as the Anjar Forms. After a certain degree of maturity, a Av’yjar can display an avatar of themselves in the material world, as a spectre of light or other material. this appearance also helps mages, as the strength of their appearance and how solid they seem is a gauge of their remaining strength. The Forms The Forms of Anjar, as mentioned above, are the means which direct the flow of magic. As such, the outlines below are simply generalizations, and specific results will only be able to be predicted via a trial and error basis of finding out what happens. Ayt'ha (Air) Air magic use demands an intense focus and perception of details and their environment to fuel and control their magic. This chaotic and massive flow of information and sensory inputs is the core needed to wield the power of air. Common applications of air magic are tornadoes, or other elementally based occurences. Fya'er (Fire) Fire magic use requires a narrowed “tunnel” of vision fueled by aggression and anger. This magic is also fueled by hatred, a sense or wrongs, or pain/hurt. Common fire magic use are the stereotypical fireball, or flamethrower type of attacks. Dyr'ha (Water) Those who wish to use water magic must allow their minds to wander the halls of emotion and thought, but ever directed towards the goal. Water is similar to air, but focuses inward instead of outwards. (Thus the contraction closing the formal name, "Ha".) Common Water magic uses range from attaining water in dry areas, to massive tidal waves. Cyo'ts (Earth) Earth users must focus outwards upon others, alleviating suffering, exhibiting loyalty, and other such traits related such as humility, and (to a degree) service or self detriment to help others. Earth is commonly used as a defensive art, and for building. Aar'ze (Ether) Ether magic must be guided by images, music, literature, and/or rhyme. This may be in the form of song-spells or the like. Ether magic entails all things such as non-elemental telekinesis, telepathy, a part of necromancy, and similar things which involve a ethereal realm. Lei'ze (Light/Dark) Light and dark are found by finding the fine line in one owns motivations, the line between good and evil, the grey area of the mind. Common use of light or dark magic is in illusions. Gyl'ze (Time and Space) While usable at any time, it must be focused through a deja-vu type of induced meditation. The cost of space and time is of memories and emotions.(Or even years of the spellweavers life) Those who use these powers will gradually lose sense of themselves, whether emotionally, historically, or in their actual age. Common use of these magics is in foretelling, teleportation, and timetravel. Note: Other “magical” abilities or gifts are not included in this. These are spells, things such as necromancy use a blend of magic types. Enchantments are their own deal in most ways. Category:Reference Category:Wayne